


A Joyous Burden

by CaptainBrower, MissDoodle



Series: DragonBall Nexus - The Past [1]
Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced adoption, Original Character(s), original race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrower/pseuds/CaptainBrower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDoodle/pseuds/MissDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz pays for his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joyous Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a lot of fun to write. I wanted to explore the circumstances surrounding Raditz being saddled with an alien daughter. Enjoy!

They came without warning and they killed without reason.

Tree branches whipped past, stinging the striped cheeks of the San Kamai as she forced her way through. Her hand curled over the bundle in her arms, shielding the infant from thorns and brambles. 

The distance between her and her pursuers shrank with each passing tangle of bushes; each grab of the roots that had protected them until now. Panic made one clumsy. Her feet were bleeding; they’d been chasing her for days.

All she could do was run.

The woman tried not to think of the sons she had lost; killed when they attacked the strangers in their forest. She could not blame them. They were afraid; rightly so. She looked down at the daughter she’d yet to raise. A shout behind her kept her moving. 

She found the crater.

One hesitant glance backward kept her from stepping off the edge. Sounds of her pursuers pushed her over. The side was steep and she lost her footing. Battered arms encircled the infant as she rolled. The impact at the bottom knocked the tiny girl from her mother’s arms. She began to wail, red blooming from the scrape on her cheek. 

The San Kamai covered the child’s mouth and nose, panicking. The tiny girl squealed, muffled by a shaking palm. It was not her fault. Her mother wanted to live too. The woman’s eyes found her daughter’s salvation. 

A large, metal orb had punched a hole in the soil. The woman’s pointed ears twitched. It was quiet. She refused to believe she had lost them so easily. Tears streaked her cheeks as she climbed over trees laid flat by the object’s impact. The girl continued to cry. It didn’t matter any longer. 

The hatch yawned open, waiting patiently for its owner’s return; she knew the invaders had arrived in them...she was certain they would return in them.

Someone shouted behind her. The San Kamai turned to look. Four of the strangers stood at the crater’s edge. She turned back to her daughter. Clawed fingers stroked the soft baby fat of her cheek. The woman pressed a kiss to the infant’s forehead and placed her into the large seat. Heavy straps secured her in place. 

She could not read the symbols and signs. She pressed the largest red button. It was not the smartest idea. She could only hope the invaders’ Tatani would show mercy on a child.

Air hissed out of the pod as the hatch snapped shut. A roar of anger came from behind her. Rough hands seized the back of her neck. Her eyes watched as the pod lifted from the ground and shot skyward, disappearing into the crystalline blue.

‘I love you…’

There was a hard pressure, a loud snap and her world fell black.

. . .

“Sir,” a voice crackled over the intercom. Frieza did not set aside the report he was reading, pressing the receiver idly.

“Yes?”

“One of the pods delegated to Kamai has returned under emergency protocol.”

Frieza frowned. It wasn’t uncommon for soldiers to return if the planet population proved too powerful or too numerous.

“And?” He barked.

“There was a baby inside...sir.”

“A what?” He snapped, unsure he had heard correctly. 

“A baby sir, unrecognized by the census database.”

Frieza abruptly abandoned his paperwork, making hasty strides to the docking bay. His curious eyes fell on a group of male soldiers huddled together. They parted when he entered the room, revealing a small, black furred infant with incredible lungs. 

Several of the soldiers moved aside, nervous. Frieza observed the child warily. She was small, much smaller than any other infant onboard. She howled, tiny fists flailing against the air. He chuckled quietly at her distress. She had spent too long in space. 

He reached for the little girl; no one stopped him. Soft hands gently rocked the girl to silence. He curled his tail around her and freed his hands. 

“Who is this pod registered to?” A dock attendant tapped the keys on a nearby computer, pulling up the information immediately. 

“Raditz sir.”

“Have him sent to my office upon his return.”

“What of the child, my lord. Current mission reports list the native population as non-compliant.”

Frieza looked down at the sleeping infant. His eyes narrowed as tiny fingers curled around the width of his tail. He traced a finger along her pudgy cheek. 

“Circumstances being what they are, she will be raised and trained like the rest.” Frieza looked up at the cluster of soldiers who had found the young one. “For now she will be placed in the infirmary with the other newborns.”

“Yes sir.” They saluted him collectively and left the Emperor to his business. Frieza’s lips twitched in a smile directed at the baby sleeping in the safety of his grasp. He lamented the loss of her people; she would grow difficult when she realized she was the only one of her kind.

The Changeling deposited his newest soldier with the stewards in charge of the nursery. He stayed to watch her placed with the latest group of newborns before returning to his office. 

Raditz would find a surprise waiting for his return.

. . .

Raditz groaned as he emerged from his pod, stretching and yawning wide. The return journey always seemed longer than the departure. His neck was stiff from being stuffed into the pod. It was smaller than usual. His own had been...commandeered.

He ceased his rubbing of tired muscles when a mass of pink chitinous fat waddled over. A tall blue skinned effeminate man followed, crossing his arms and looking smug. Raditz growled and stood up straight, saluting the Lieutenant Dodoria and his First Captain Zarbon. 

“Frieza wants to see you.” Dodoria spoke with a rumbling baritone that belied his colorful appearance. “Now.”

Raditz froze, his blood running cold. He’d hoped to get at least a day before Frieza found out about his little slip up. His fists curled reflexively into fists. Luck was not on his side. Zarbon placed a hand on his shoulder, nails biting into the pauldron. He gave the large Saiyan a push towards the door.

“Alright, damn.” Raditz straightened his armor and walked down the corridor, followed closely by his watchful entourage. He gritted his teeth when their banter turned to speculation on his punishment. Surely Lord Frieza would understand the situation. 

The door to the spacious office slid open quietly. Another shove send Raditz skidding into the room. He turned in time to see Zarbon waggling his fingers before the door closed. He was alone with Frieza. 

“I suppose a fair amount of congratulations are in order aren’t they Raditz.” Frieza spoke from across the room, his back to the young Saiyan.

“Congratulations sir?” Raditz willed his knees to stop their traitorous quaking. Frieza remained at the window, looking out at the dying red star that fed the system nearby. 

“Oh yes. Kamai was the first in a series of tests for Captaincy was it not?” Frieza’s tone was low and even. Somehow his lack of anger was more unnerving than if he had simply began with a tirade. Raditz shifted his weight to one foot and back again. 

“Yes sir. The natives were non-compliant. My team and I were able to effectively eradicate them with only one loss.” Raditz distracted himself with the mission positives. Perhaps Frieza had not wanted to punish him at all...Zarbon and Dodoria were known to tease. 

“A shame for the loss,” Frieza clucked his tongue in mock sympathy. “Overall a successful mission wouldn’t you say?” 

“Y-Yes sir?” Raditz answered, cursing his timidness in the face of a man only a third his height. He swallowed hard. 

“I suppose you’ll have a very good reason for this.” Frieza turned to face him. Raditz’ mouth fell open and he snapped it shut quickly. Sleeping peacefully in the Changeling’s arms was a baby. 

She was covered in fine black fur and a small bushy tail peaked out of the bottom of her tiny white dress. Faint blue stripes touched her cheeks and the smallest of fangs peeked out from beneath her contented smile. Raditz recognized her as a native of Kamai. He had assumed the baby had died in transit; the pod was not designed for infants.

“How old are you Raditz?”

“Seventeen.” Raditz kept his eyes on the baby, unsure what the question had to do with the child. 

“A fine age to become a father,” Frieza stepped closer, pushing the baby into the Saiyan’s arms. Raditz fumbled a bit, nearly dropping her in his shock. “Don’t you agree?”

“F-Father?”

“Oh yes.” Frieza chuckled, tapping his lips with a black fingernail. “By allowing this child to breach the walls of my ship, you assumed responsibility for her.”

“I don’t...how am I supposed to be a father?” Raditz stammered, looking down at the baby in his hands. She stirred, her small face crinkling in distress. Frieza laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand.

“The question of the year for sure.” Frieza returned to his desk, lacing his fingers together. “Raise her however you like. You are not permitted to kill her to spare yourself the indignity of early parenthood.”

“Yes sir.” Raditz shifted the girl to one arm, cradled in the crook of his elbow. “What is her name?”

“That’s for you to say.” Frieza waved his hand to dismiss the youth and his new daughter. Raditz saluted smartly and exited the office.

Once more he looked down at the little girl in his arms. He couldn’t believe Frieza would saddle him with a weak child like the beasts on Kamai. He growled at her. She reached a hand out to touch his arm. Raditz stiffened. 

He didn’t want her getting attached. Once she was old enough, she was on her own.

Raditz yawned, stretching as best he could with an infant in his arms. He needed to sleep.

He took a winding path to his quarters, doubling back any time he saw anyone in the hall with him. The baby slept through it all. 

It dawned on him that he had nowhere for a baby to sleep in his quarters. He was tempted to put her in the bed beside him. He thought better of it; Frieza wouldn’t believe him if he accidently crushed the child in his sleep.

He pulled the thin but functional blanket from his bed, grumbling that he would have to sleep without it for the night. A careless twist created a makeshift nest on the bare floor. He set the girl in the center of the blanket and crawled into his bed. He closed his eyes.

A piercing wail split the silence like a siren.

Raditz’ eyes flew open, body tensing on.full alert. He peered over the edge of the mattress. The baby was crying, taking deep, gasping breaths and exhaling with such volume the Saiyan was forced to cover his ears to drown out the noise. He rolled back over, clenching his eyes shut and trying to sleep despite the distraction.

Forty minutes later he was buried beneath two pillows, hands clapped over his ears to deafen her unending screaming. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Large hands seized her around the waist and lifted her to his face. Raditz stared at the squalling child.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He gave her a light shake. She stopped crying for a moment, opening large bluish eyes. Her lip quivered. He looked hard at her daring her to resume her fitful wailing. Her face screwed tightly, lungs drawing a deep breath. 

Raditz nearly dropped her when she screamed in his face. Her face turned red from the force of her tantrum. A loud knock sounded at the door. Raditz growled and strode to the door, punching the console and shattering the interface.

The door slid open revealing a small female Saiyan with a mane of untidy hair. She rubbed her dark rimmed eyes, yawning. 

“Some of us are trying to sleep Raditz…” she mumbled.

“You think I’m not?!” He snapped, holding the crying baby away from his body. The Saiyan woman put her hands over her large ears. 

“Can’t you shut it up?” She whined, taking a step back from the baby. Raditz gave the baby another shake. She stalled once more, taking in the newcomer before resuming her fit. 

“I don’t know what it wants!” Raditz turned the baby upside down in hopes it might startle her into silence. She continued to scream. 

“Maybe it’s hungry? I know you’re always pissy when you don’t eat.” The woman looked up at him, frowning at the baby. 

“Shut…” Raditz paused. Maybe she was right? He couldn’t remember his last meal that wasn’t a nutrient drip...maybe the baby _was_ hungry. He didn’t thank her, pushing past her into the hallway and out of sight. 

The walk took the crying from a banshee shriek to a tremulous gurgling fit. The baby was covered in snot and tears. Raditz juggled her from arm to arm as he loaded up trays with as much food as he could manage. 

He set the baby on the table and picked up a spoon. He held it out to her. She took the spoon in a chubby fist and threw it. The spoon landed on a tray and splashed hot mush into Raditz face. He growled at her and wiped the food from his eye.

He scooped a little into the spoon and pushed it at her face. The little girl put her hands up, swatting at the offending utensil. He tried a different food with similar results. He was covered in the efforts of her tantrum. Raditz crossed his arms, pouting at the child.

“If you’re not going to eat, you can just starve,” he grumbled at her. A light tap touched his shoulder. Raditz looked up to see a tall, lean looking alien female. Her skin was purple with large yellow spots and her head was enormous. 

“You need some help?” She smiled kindly at him. He gestured at the baby.

“If you can make it eat, power to you.” Raditz continued to pout. This wasn’t fair at all. He never wanted to be a father, least of all to a runt. The alien smiled again and disappeared briefly before returning with a bottle in her hand. 

“Try this…” She held it out to him. “She’s a baby, she can’t eat this kind of food yet.”

“She’s got teeth…” Raditz looked sourly at the baby. He held the bottle out to her. Once more she smacked it away from her face. The woman laughed and picked her up off the table. She set the baby on Raditz’ lap and stuck the bottle in her mouth. 

“You have to help her for a while.” 

“This is ridiculous…” Raditz took the bottle and held the baby while she ate greedily. He frowned at her, wondering how long it took for these things to grow up.

“Your first?” The woman took a seat beside him ruffling the girl’s hair affectionately. Raditz scoffed.

“Not by choice.” The woman smiled at him again.

“Well you certainly have a _koza_ on your hands.” She cooed at the baby, watching as her eyelids drooped. Raditz frowned at the term. It wasn’t often the subdermal translator implant failed to work. 

“What is that? What is _koza_?”

“A joyous burden...a mess you do not mind cleaning.” The woman gave the baby a final affectionate pat on the head and stood up. “I must apologize. My duty calls me elsewhere.” Radit grunted his gratitude.

He left the trays on the table. It wasn’t his job to clean. He walked a while with the baby. She had fallen asleep again and milk speckled her furry lips. He frowned at her. She was a burden yes but joyous? Hardly. She was a mess he was obligated to clean up. 

He returned to his quarters and put her back on her makeshift blanket nest. She yawned, squeaking once or twice. He tensed, ready for a new round of screaming. She quieted down and slipped into sleep once more. Raditz sat on his bed and resumed his now constant frown.

“G’Night Koza…” he grumbled and switched off the light.


End file.
